hero holy
by Mecin
Summary: Naruto yang berengkarnasi menjadi seorang iblis poineix


Naruto POV

Putih …hanya warna putih yang aku lihat. Yang terakhir ku inggat adalah saat aku menyegel Juubi kembali kebulan dan tiba-tiba semua menjadi putih. Apa aku sudah mati?pikirku

"ya kau sudah mati Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto ."

Sebuah suara muncul disebelahku,aku menengok kearah sampingku. Disana aku elihat seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam sedang metapku dengan intens.

"Siapa kau dan dimana ini?" tanyaku

"Ah kau bias memanggilku Shinigami."jawabnya

jadi benar kau sudah mati.

"dan disini adalah batas antara duna orang hidup dan dunia orang mati."lanjutnya

"lalu kenapa aku berada disini Shinigami-sama?"tanyaku

"alas an kau berada disini adalah karena aku ingin minta bantuanmu,Namikaze Naruto."balasnya

"aku ingin kau mendamaikan suatu dunia dimana didunia itu terjadi perang antara 3 fraksi besar yaitu anftara fraksi Malaikat,fraksi Malikat jatuh dan fraksi iblis."jelas Shinigami

"ternyata bukan dunia shinobi saja yang terjadi perang" kata diriku.

"ya begitulah jadi bagaimana naruto apa kau mau jadi anak dalam ramalan kembali naruto" kata sinigami.

"baiklah aku akan membuat perdamaian kembali" kata ku dgn semangat.

"baik lah naruto sekarang kau tidak bisa lagi menggunakan kekuatan lama mu karna cakra mu akan berganti menjadi sihir dan juaga aku menbekalimu **[Sacred Gear]** yang akan diisi oleh naga bahamut dan naga burung poeneix, dan kau akan menggatikan tubuh seorang iblis penex "kata shinigami dgn seringai diwajah nya.

" masuk lah kedalam portal itu sekarang naruto" shinigami. "baiklah saya pamit dulu shinigami-sama" kata naruto sambil masuk kedalam portal

 **NARUTO POV END**

 **NOTMAL POV**

Ugh lenguh seseorang seseorang yang baru saja bangun

"-Ni-sama!"

"Onii-sama!"

"Haahhh!"

Seorang remaja cukup tampan memiliki rambut pirang keemasan spike jabrik dengan pakaian kemeja putih di lapisi Toxedo hitam dan celana jeans hitam membuka mata blue saphire mendengar suara orang memangil namanya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga Onii-sama"

Perempuan sekitar 14 tahun berambut pirang gaya rambut seperti bor ikat dua dan terakhir menggunakan gaun merah muda tampak cocok dengan-nya sangat khas seperti seorang Ojou-sama berbicara khawatir melihat kakaknya bangun terengah engah kayak habis berlari maraton itu.

Naruto Phenex!, nama kakak yang di maksud oleh remaja tadi di ketahui bernama Ravel Phenex duduk setelah bagun dari tidurnya di ranjang seukuran king size itu.

"Apa yang terjadi!?"

Naruto memegangi keningnya berdenyut denyut sangat pusing berguman lirih. Melihat kakaknya sudah terbangun sempurna, Ravel lalu berinisiatif untuk bertanya kembali.

"Onii-sama!, kau baik baik saja?"

Reflek Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangan-nya ke arah sumber suara, wajah terasa asing dan ia merasa ia bukanlah dirinya sekarang. Energi asing dan gelap mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya mendominasi satu sama lain dari energi satu ke energi dua.

"Siapa kau nak?"

Ravel seketika terkejut dengan Naruto tidak mengenal adiknya, Naruto mengeritkan dahi nya bingung dengan eksperi di pancarkan oleh Ravel tidak percaya oleh pertanyaan di ajukan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Onii-sama!, ini aku Ravel Phenex, adikmu" kata ravel

"oh maaf aku sepertinya agak pusing (oh iya aku lupa bahwa ini bukan tubuh ku dulu) "kata naruto dlm hati.

"wajar saja onii-sama sudah pingsan 1 minggu setelah melawan iblis liar" kata ravel

"baiklah ayo keruang makan onii-sama pasti Otou - sama dan Okaa - sama senang mendengar Oni-sama telah bangun" kata ravel sambil menarik tangan ku.

"oh sukurlah kaw sudah bangun naruto bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang? "tanya Otou-sama

" masih sedikit pusing Otou-sama, ravel setelah makan temani aku keperpus takaan"ajak naruto

"baik lah oni-sama"

Skip time

Ketika Di dalam perpustakaan "ano ravel-chan bilakau sibuk kau boleh tinggalkan aku sekarang"

"baikalah oni-sama aku mau menemani Okaa-sama dulu"kata ravel sambil keluar perpustakaan.

Sudah 1 tahun berlewat sekarang naruto sudah menguasai **[Sacred Gear]** nya dan kekuatan iblis nya. dan keluarga penex juga bhagia melihat perubahan sikap naruto dari yang angkuh menjadi ramah, bahkan maid keluarga penex naruto juga bersifat ramah

Didlm ruang keluarga "Otou-sama boleh kah aku pergi ke dunia manusia?" tanya naruto.

"kenapa kau ingin pergi kedunia manusia bila kau hanya ingi mencari peeregrek lebih baik kau cari di dlm mekai saja tidak usah kedunia manusian dan juga ibu mu pasti tidak akan setuju" kata Otou-sama

"aku hanya ingin mencari pengalaman saja ayah " kata naruto dgn mantap. " baiklah bila begitu ajak juga ravel sebagai bidak mu dan jangan ditinggal kau harus mengajak nya bagaimana"

"ravel pasti mau jika kau menolak aku pasti melarang dan jangan harap kau bisa pergi"kata Otou-sama

 **The End**


End file.
